


out of all of the places (in this little town)

by xXNayNay19Xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNayNay19Xx/pseuds/xXNayNay19Xx
Summary: Loosely based off of the song "Why You Wanna" by Jana Kramer. Lena hasn't been back to Midvale since college graduation two years ago, and she hasn't seen Kara since they broke up. She'd do anything for her best friend Sam, including returning to the place that gave her so much joy and so much heartbreak.





	out of all of the places (in this little town)

**_Out of all of the places in this little town_ **  
**_Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_**  
**_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red_**  
**_Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_**

Lena smiled as she walked past the front window of the familiar building, the place hadn’t changed a bit in the two years she’d been gone. She pulled open the heavy door and let the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sinfully sweet sticky buns wash over her. Noonan’s, the only coffee shop near campus that provided the perfect mixture of caffeine and baked goods, had been her haven for four years. The hidden corner nook she had discovered three months into freshman year had been secluded enough for long, intense study sessions.

She smiled at the barista as she ordered her drink and a sticky bun. Waiting for her order at the end of the counter, she let her mind wander to the memories this place held for her. The back corner was where she’d met Sam, who went on to become her closest friend.

_November 2012_

_Her attention was pulled from her chemistry book by the hand waving in front of her face. She pulled her headphones out, ready to give the offender a piece of her mind. Her chemistry test was tomorrow, and she couldn’t afford to get anything less than an A. Lillian had been riding her ass, using every small mishap to remind her that she would never be as good as Lex._

_She looked up, eyes already set in a glare, when she saw the sheepish smile the woman was sporting._

_“I am SO sorry, but this place is packed, and I have an accounting exam tomorrow.” The woman said, her tone dripping with sincerity, “Would it be possible to sit here with you? I won’t bother you, I promise.”_

_Lena felt sorry for the woman the moment she opened her mouth. She understood the need for caffeine and a solid cram session. She nodded her head and smiled at the woman, before introducing herself and receiving an introduction in return. Lena returned her headphones to her ears, set on finishing her study guide with enough time to go over it a few more times before leaving. It wasn’t until she was on the last page of the guide that she hit a wall. She knew the answer, but the process the professor used to reach it was different than the way she had learned in high school. She had struggled with it on the homework assignment, and now she couldn’t find her notes on the correct way to do it._

_She sighed in frustration when she saw the same hand in front of her face. She pulled her headphones out, expecting to see Sam getting ready to leave or say she was moving to an open table. Instead, she heard Sam asking if she needed help. Surprised, she responded with a raised eyebrow. “Did I miss the part where accountants are required to take chemistry?”_

_Sam laughed, and explained that she is majoring in biomedical engineering, with a minor in business to satisfy her mother, who wanted Sam to take over running the family business when she graduated._

_“We’ve fought about it for years, but she won’t give up. I finally agreed to minor in business, but my heart is in biomedical engineering. She thinks she will convince me to come back home and carry on the business, but I want to be in the lab developing products that will help people.”_

_Sam went on to explain the process to Lena, much better than her professor had, and they continued their conversation. Lena told Sam all about the pressure Lillian put on her, and Sam shared her own frustrations with her mother. They bonded over being adopted, and before they realized it, it was closing time. Before they left, they exchanged phone numbers, and Lena couldn’t help but think this was the start of a great friendship._

 

She hadn’t been wrong. Sam was still her closest friend, and one of the most brilliant women she’d ever met. She had big plans to leave Midvale after graduation, but her mom’s health had begun deteriorating the spring of Sam’s senior year, and Sam had felt obligated to stay for the past 4 years to take care of her. Sam and Lena moved in together after Sam graduated, and stayed roommates for Lena’s final two years of undergrad. When Lena left for grad school 2 years ago, she had left with a broken heart and a determination to never return to Midvale, but she would do anything for Sam. Patricia, Sam’s adoptive mother, had passed away in her sleep two nights ago. Even though it was expected, Sam had asked her to return for moral support through the funeral planning and service.

As she grabbed her order and turned to leave, the door opening caught her eye and stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes caught blue ones across the room before she could turn around. Her face burned, and she ducked her head and smiled through her lashes at the woman she hadn’t been able to get out of her head for the past 2 years.

 

_**So-o-o** _   
_**Why you wanna** _   
_**Show up in an old t-shirt that I love** _   
_**Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good** _   
_**Don't know what** _   
_**You were thinkin'** _   
_**You were doing** _   
_**Moving in for a hug** _   
_**Like you don't know I'm coming unglued** _   
_**Why you gotta** _   
_**Why you wanna** _   
_**Make me keep wanting you** _

 

 

“To-go order for Kara, here you go!” the barista called out, breaking the two women out of their daze and giving Lena a chance to compose herself. She studied the blonde as she walked to the counter. She was wearing the light blue Midvale U shirt that Lena had always loved on her.

 

 Before she knew what was happening, Kara was making her way over with a smile on her face and her arms open for a hug.

 

 “Lena! It’s so good to see you! How are you? You look great! Oh gosh, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Kara’s voice is still one of her favorite sounds in this world, even as she’s wishing she had decided to get crappy hotel coffee and avoid this situation altogether. She should’ve known that Kara would still be an avid supporter of Noonan’s.

 

 “Hey! Um, I’m good, I guess. Just here for a few days to help Sam out. How about you?” Lena replies, hoping her voice hadn’t shown the nerves she felt inside. Kara had always been the one person able to break her composure, and Lena knew seeing her was a bad idea. The feelings she had tried to push deep down had been bubbling up with the impending trip to Midvale and seeing Kara in the flesh made her want to curl up in those strong arms and never let go.

 

 “I’m so glad she has you here for support, I know things have been tough on her recently. I’m doing good, but I’m actually running late to meet Alex. This may be out of line, but would you want to meet up before you leave town? I’d love to catch up.” Lena can hear the sincerity and vulnerability in Kara’s voice, and before she can stop herself, she is agreeing to meet tomorrow evening.

 

            Lena doesn’t have time to process before Kara is throwing her arms around her again. She allows herself to inhale the familiar scent that has always calmed her, before it is ripped away and Kara is throwing a quick “See you tomorrow!” over her shoulder as she rushes out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Supercorp, so please go easy on me. I have a few more chapters planned for sure, but if you guys like it I can definitely continue it past that! Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
